


everything hurts, yet you make things better

by Marvel_enthusiast



Series: SSR Shenanigans [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disaster Jack Thompson, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jack Thompson needs a hug and an endless amount of love, M/M, Multi, Not in a sexual way no thanks, Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa are good friends, Referenced PTSD, Slight Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa/Jack Thompson, They're all dumbass bisexuals, This was supposed to be short but nope, Undressing, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_enthusiast/pseuds/Marvel_enthusiast
Summary: I thought of this last night and it is not by any means my best work, but oh well.
Relationships: Daniel Sousa/Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa/Jack Thompson
Series: SSR Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736188
Kudos: 45





	everything hurts, yet you make things better

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this last night and it is not by any means my best work, but oh well.

Agents Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa came back to the SSR office at around 10:00 p.m. after spending the entire day trying to track Dottie Underwood. Several new agents were half asleep at their desks, the supposed nightshift crew.

"Is Chief Thompson supposed to be working tonight?" Carter questioned one of them, who shrugged in returned.

Beside her, Daniel facepalmed, "How do you not know something like that, kid?

"No clue. He's probably doing chief shit," The young agent, Smith, his badge read, replied indifferently.

Peggy rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath about the stupidity of new agents, before heading to Jack's office and barging in, with Daniel close behind her.

"Thompson, are you alright?" Peggy inquired, motioning for Daniel to stay put by the doorway. The blond was standing before an open window, the same window that Dr. Fennhoff had been standing by the day Chief Dooley died. "Jack?" She repeated softly, placing a hand on his shoulder while using the other to gently pry an almost empty bottle of whiskey from his grip. "Daniel, can you put this away, please?"

Finally, Thompson turned to look at her, his blue eyes glassy and filled with unshed tears. He shook his head and fell into her arms, whimpering softly.

The look on his face is identical to what it was while they were in Russia together when Jack froze up, and she tightened her arms around him. "It's alright. We're at the SSR, remember? Everything is going to be okay. You're coming home with us, okay, Jack?"

The taller mumbled something incoherent but allowed Peggy and Daniel to escort him out of the SSR office and to their car waiting out front.

"I'll sit in the back with him," Daniel told Peggy, as they tried to get Jack into the back seat without making him hit his head.

Peggy nodded, sliding into the front seat and taking them to Stark's hoping that Jarvis wouldn't mind if she showed up past his bedtime, with friends. Every once in awhile, she would look into the rearview mirror, smiling as she saw Jack half asleep and invading Daniel's space. The brunet didn't seem to mind, he used this opportunity to run his fingers through Jack's once gelled hair, which seemed to help the drunk man relax.

"Where are we going, Peg?" Daniel asked sleepily, meeting her eyes in the mirror.

"One of Stark's places," She replied simply. "The three of us won't be able to fit in any of our apartments."

Daniel nodded, before turning his attention back to Jack, who was now drooling all over his thigh.

"How can he even lay like that?" Peggy wondered. "The man has to be close to six feet tall."

Daniel shrugged, "Who knows. His back's gonna hurt tomorrow, though."

"I am not letting him go to work tomorrow," Peggy stated as she pulled into a driveway, "no matter how much he complains."

She parked the car and helped Daniel drag Jack inside before going to start a bath for their drunk friend if you could call them that.

"We're giving him a bath?" Sousa asked, following Peggy to the bathroom, letting Jack stumble after him.

"Of course. I certainly wouldn't want to go to bed looking like that. I'd be a disaster in the morning. It's the kind thing to do."

Daniel sighed but didn't object, knowing that she was right. "Are you adding bubbles?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Peggy grinned, "Maybe. He seems like the type to take a bubble bath. Can you help him get undressed?"

"With you in here?" 

"Daniel. If you say anything about how "A lady shouldn't see that sort of thing," I will have no choice but to punch you," Peggy warned. "I have seen men naked before, I was in the army, for Christ's sake."

The man held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, relax, jeez. Jack, come here!"

Jack entered the bathroom, looking slightly better than he had at the office. His hair was a mess, sticking up in odd places, making him look younger than normal. "What? He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

"Take off your clothes," Daniel ordered before reddening, making Peggy snort. "Not like that, god. You're taking a bath."

Jack grinned, swaying on his feet. "Take me out on a date first, Susan," He giggled, holding onto the wall as he attempted to take off his suit jacket.

Daniel shared a look with Peggy, who shrugged, turning off the bath and standing, waiting for the two men to get their shit together.

"Thompson, stop. You're gonna hurt yourself," The shorter man ordered, taking off the taller's jacket and throwing it on the bathroom counter, his suspenders following. "Can you unbutton your shirt, or do I need to do that for you too?"

"Please?" Jack offered, giving Daniel a lopsided smile.

With a sigh, Daniel undid Jack's tie and shirt buttons, leaving Jack in his undershirt, which the drunk man managed to take care of himself.

"I am not taking off your pants," Daniel stated firmly, to which Jack laughed. 

"Why not, Danny-Boy?" The blond asked, fumbling with his belt for a few moments before giving Daniel a helpless look.

"Can you two hurry up, the water is going to get cold," Peggy ordered, standing up and taking Daniel's place, quickly undoing Jack's belt and his pant buttons. "You act as if you've never seen someone's dick before, Sousa. Sit on the edge of the tub, Jack." 

The man complied, letting Peggy pull off his pants and put them with the rest off his clothes. "See that wasn't so hard. I'm going to go take care of these. Jack, get in the bath. No, not with your underwear on, you-" She held her breath and then exhaled, trying not to snap at him. "Daniel, make sure he doesn't somehow die while I'm gone."

When the brunette returned, Jack was in the bath, playing with the bubbles like a child. Daniel sat by the tub, watching him with an amused look on his face.

"I told you he would like the bubbles," Peggy remarked, starting to rinse Jack's hair, raking her hands through it to get out any clumps of gel. "What scent of shampoo should we use?"

"Something fruity. It'll make him angry."

Peggy laughed, searching through the cupboards until she found something she was satisfied with. "Strawberry."

"Why does Stark even-" Daniel cut himself off as Peggy gave him a pointed look. "Oh. Right."

Daniel watched as Peggy washed Jack's hair and then carefully rinsed it before moving onto his body. She was talking to him quietly as she did, but he couldn't hear what they were conversing about. Whatever it was, it made Jack look like he was about to burst into tears. 

After what seemed like forever, Jack got out of the bath, and Peggy put him into a fluffy and pink bathrobe. It was much too short on the man's arms and legs, however, making him look like an even bigger fool. 

"Let's get you to bed, alright, Thompson?" Peggy spoke softly, leading the chief to one of Howard's many guest rooms. Thompson nodded, letting Peggy tuck him into bed, his eyes barely staying open.

"Can you stay with me?" Jack pleaded as Peggy turned to leave the room. 

She hesitated before answering, "Of course. I'm going to go get Daniel, okay?"

Jack nodded, "Him too?"

The woman smiled, "I'll try to convince him."

A few moments later, Peggy returned, tugging a reluctant-looking Daniel behind her. "I'm back, Thompson. Daniel too."

He mumbled something illegible, and Peggy got underneath the covers beside him. She tried to stay a few inches away from the chief, not wanting to invade his privacy. Jack, however, snuggled up to Peggy, resting his chin on top of her head and throwing an arm over her middle. 

Daniel snorted, "This is going to be great blackmail material in the future. Who knew Jack Thompson cuddles people when he's drunk."

"Oh, shut up and get over here," Peggy groaned.

Daniel chuckled and laid near the edge of the bed, ignoring Peggy.

"Get over here, dumbass," Jack grumbled. "Chief's orders."

Daniel sighed, scooting closer to Peggy and resting his head on her shoulder. Thompson's hand quickly found his hair, ruffling it rather fondly for someone who bullied him at every chance he could. 

Between them, Peggy was fast asleep.

"So, are we gonna talk about any of this tomorrow?" Daniel questioned.

"No. Shut up and go to sleep," Jack mumbled, smacking Daniel in the face.

"You know what, that's fine with me."

"If you say one more word, I will push you out of this bed," Jack warned, opening his eyes to glare down at Daniel.

"No, you won't. Peggy would hurt you if you did that," Daniel answered, matter-of-factly. "You know, I think I like drunk Jack better than any other version of you."

"Yeah, me too," Jack sighed.

Daniel frowned, moving Jack's hand to his chest and squeezing it tightly.

Jack squeezed the other man's hand back, finally allowing himself to close his eyes.

After a few moments, he fell asleep, leaving Daniel the last one awake.

As he laid there, holding the hand of another man, he wondered what they were doing, and if it would continue when they woke.


End file.
